Apa Ini?
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Jeno x Jaemin / NoMin.


**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Minggu pagi dan mendapatkan Jeno sudah berada di rumahnya adalah pemandangan biasa bagi Jaemin. Di mana setiap orang mendambakan pemuda dengan mata sipit itu tapi tidak dengan Jaemin. Bagi Jaemin, Jeno itu sangat mengganggu dan sangat membosankan. Seperti sekarang, pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang kerumahnya dan tidur di sofa dengan santainya dan jangan lupakan paha ayahnya sebagai bantalan yang membuat Jaemin mengutuk dalam hati. Ia menghampiri ibunya di dapur, yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Ibu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan membukakan pintu kalau Jeno datang."

Jaemin mencuci sayuran dengan geramnya sambil menatap ayahnya yang dengan santai tengah membaca koran. Ia sedikit melirik kearah ibunya, yang tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Jaemin-ah. Kamu tahu sendiri seperti apa keluarga Jeno, bukan?"

Ia mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya, inilah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai jika Jeno sudah datang kerumahnya, ia merasa seperti di anak tirikan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menghela nafas, merelakan.

"Baiklah, ibu." Dengan helaan nafas. Ibunya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jaemin.

"Bangunkan _hyung_ -mu sana."

* * *

Seperti biasanya, setelah mengerjakan tugas rumah seperti membantu ibunya mencuci piring, membersihkan halaman belakang, dan membantu ayahnya memotong rumbut selesai, ia akan beristirahat sebentar sebelum melakukan aktivitas minggunya yang lain.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya di basuhi _shower_ setelah bergotong royong membersihkan perkarangan rumah. Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Jaemin, yang membuat pemuda Na itu berteriak kaget.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mandi, eoh?!"

Bukannya takut, tapi sang pelaku hanya memamerkan _eye smile_ -nya pada Jaemin. "Aku juga kepanasan, setelah membantumu membersihkan halaman belakang."

Jaemin menahan geramnya, ia berbalik memunggungi Jeno dan membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur air, lagi. Pemuda sipit itu menyatukan lagi tubuhnya dengan Jaemin, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit itu, kali ini tidak ada penolakan yang membuatnya tersenyum girang.

Hal-hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi, karna mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil, sejak sekolah dasar lebih tepatnya. Jadi kalau masalah mandi bersama dan saling melihat punya masing-masing adalah hal biasa bagi Jeno, tapi tidak dengan Jaemin. Mereka sudah besar, dan memandang Jeno sedang bugil membuat dirinya menggigil. _Oh, jangan lupakan dengan degupan jantungnya yang menggema._

Lama mereka terdiam. Jeno menutup matanya menikmati air yang mengguyur tubuh mereka, masih dengan posisi yang memeluk tubuh Jaemin. Sedangkan putra bungsu Na itu sedang berusaha meredamkan degupan jantungnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya cepat, melepaskan pelukan Jeno kemudian mengambil handuk dan menutup pinggangnya, sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih sempat menatap Jeno yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Ketika malam tiba, Jeno masih setia berada di rumah keluarga Na, karna memang itu rutinitasnya setiap hari. Dan akan pulang jika sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam, jika lagi berbaik hati, Hansol- _hyung_ akan mengantarnya pulang. Padahal rumah Jeno hanya dua blok dari rumahnya, _dasar_.

Jaemin tengah membaca novelnya di meja belajarnya setelah menikmati makan malamnya. Dan Jeno? Ia sibuk mencari perhatian Jaemin.

"Jaemin."

"..."

"Jaemin-ah?"

"..."

"Jaeminnie."

"Apa Jeno-ya?" Ia segera menutup novelnya dan mengalihkan atensinya ke Jeno yang tengah memamerkan senyuman andalannya. _Dasar pengganggu_.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaemin lagi dengan malas, dan pemuda dengan nama lengkap Lee Jeno itu mengisyaratkan Jaemin untuk menyusulnya ke atas ranjang.

Dengan malas pemuda yang lebih terlihat manis itu menghampiri Jeno ke atas ranjang, mengambi tempat di samping Jeno dengan posisi memunggunginya. Jeno mengambil alih tubuh itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jaemin.

"Ada apa?" Lagi, Jaemin bertanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersama Mark- _sunbae_." _To the point_. Yah, akhir-akhir ini senior mereka yang bernama Mark Lee itu seperti mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Jaemin. Dan Jeno tidak suka melihatnya.

"Tapi Jeno-ya..."

"Aku tidak suka." Jeno menutup matanya, memeluk Jaemin dengan sangat erat. Yah, mau gimana lagi, Jeno orangnya tidak suka penolakan. Jaemin hanya mengangguk diam.

Jeno termasuk orang yang berada. Semua kebutuhannya selalu di penuhi oleh orang tuanya, namun itu semua selalu di wakili oleh para _maid_ di rumahnya. Orang tuanya? Sibuk bekerja, bahkan ibunya juga ikutan dalam berbisnis di bidang butik, yang sekarang tengah berkembang besar. Dan karena kesibukan itu orang tua Jeno jarang berada di rumah, terlebih lagi ia anak tunggal dan tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bermain sekalipun para _maid_ di rumahnya memaksa.

Kesepian? Tentu saja, bahkan pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah dasar, ia tidak dapat bergaul dengan kawan sebayanya. Jika ada yang mencoba mendekatinya, itu semua karna uang. Yah, bahkan kakak kelasnya yang berumur sebelas tahun saja sudah mengincar uangnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Jaemin, anak itu datang dengan kasarnya memukul kepala Jeno, memarahi semua orang yang berdekatan dengan Jeno karna uang. Jeno memang menyadarinya, terlihat bagaimana cara orang-orang tersebut memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan uang jajannya dengan dalih ingin menjadi temannya. Dan karena Jaemin ia sangat berterima kasih sekali, karena pemuda Na itu dengan baik hati ingin menjadi temannya tanpa bermaksud tujuan lain. Baginya, Jaemin saja sudah cukup untuknya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang lain.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua saling berbagi, bahkan dalam keluarga sekalipun (lebih tepatnya keluarga Jaemin), pemuda Na itu harus merelakan kasih sayang orang tuanya dibagi dengan Jeno. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian datang kerumah Jaemin, ada Jeno juga dalam foto keluarga Na. Karna pemuda sipit itu memang sudah benar-benar dianggap anak sendiri oleh keluarga Na, dan keluarga Jeno sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, justru mereka sangat senang, setidaknya ada yang merawat Jeno dengan baik.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Jaemin melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas, yang di mana jarum pendeknya sudah melewati angka sembilan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku menginap."

"Kau sudah beri tahu paman Jung?"

"Ibu sudah memberi tahunya." Maksudnya ibu Jaemin. Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jeno yang melihatnya langsung mengecupnya, walaupun hanya mengenai sudut bibir Jaemin, tapi itu sukses membuat Na Jaemin menjadi patung. Dan Jeno mengusap kepalanya dengan Jaemin seperti kucing.

"Ish!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Karena Fanfic dengan Pairing NOMIN sekarang udah jaraaaaang banget, jadilah aku yang membuatnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo, gak sempat buat baca ulang. Maaf kalau judul/summary berbeda sama jalan cerita udah kepepet soalnya. Mind to review?


End file.
